


coffee day

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista AU, Dan's a uni student, First Meetings, M/M, Phil works at starbucks, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan goes to starbucks and meets a rather cute barista





	coffee day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Reverse Bang

The day was mediocre, to say the least. There wasn’t anything special or exciting . If Dan was being honest it was just a downer. There was nothing more that he wanted than to crawl under his blanket, that was old and worn out and no longer comfortable;but, then again, it never was. It was made from the roughest fabric he could have ever imagined. He just never could bother to go and buy another one. Not since he started university at least.

He rarely left campus as it is, so going and getting a blanket, when he had one, was never in the picture. But here he found himself wandering through the town where his university was. It was small and homely almost. There wasn’t much around to do. They had a cinema that Dan’s never been to. When his friends would go see movies he would stay back and study in his dorm. Perks of studying something he didn’t really care that much for.

A dull pain shot through his back, but he just blamed that on the weight of his bookbag. It was filled with his books and stuff that he needs throughout his day. It was a bit weird maybe. He carried everything around with him all day so he wouldn’t have to go back to his room and see his dreaded roommate, Matthew, who really just made his life miserable. Dan and him didn’t get along in the slightest and he always shot him dirty looks whenever he could, or just did petty things to get under Dan’s skin. He did his best not to react, and usually, he never did, but he slipped up sometimes.

His roommate though had brought a girl to their room and Dan left. He didn’t wanna stay and see whatever they may be getting up to, god knows what that could be. He just wanted a night of peace and quiet but he couldn’t even have that. Who was he kidding? He never could. That was just his life.

Turning round the street corner, he saw a few stores. One looked like a local candy shop and a bakery. But a bit further down there was a Starbucks and he smiled to himself slightly. “ _Finally, something nice_ ,” he thought to himself. Fixing his bag he headed on down. Hopefully, he would have enough in his pockets for something to drink. Even if it would have to be small.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed at the feeling. His hair was greasy and desperately needed to be washed. But he didn’t have any shampoo left since his roommate poured his out just to be spiteful. And his campus store didn’t have any left in stock so he was a bit screwed for now. Luckily he was going home soon for a visit and could get some stuff there though.

Opening the door, he walked into the coffee shop and inhaled. The familiar scent of coffee beans drifted around him making him feel at home. When he was back home he was always at Starbucks doing something. Usually, it was him working just because the internet was faster than at home. Other times it was because he was lonely and hoping that someone would sit across from him and start a conversation.

“ _Not many people okay_ ,” he thought to himself. It was no surprise that there weren’t many people with it being in a small town. Plus it was later in the day, many people were at work still or getting off soon maybe.

Walking over to the counter Dan saw no one was there yet. Maybe it was just one person working and they were on a bathroom break? He wasn’t sure. As he stood there waiting he checked his phone. He saw there was a message and clicked on it only to be disappointed instantly.

**17;48 Matthew: don’t come back for a while it’s going well with her and i don’t need you ruining it**

Right. He wasn’t surprised but he wished Matthew was just nicer sometimes to him. Maybe then he wouldn’t hate living on campus. But then who knows what it would be like if he didn’t live with an absolute bigot.

“Sorry about that!” Someone basically yelled causing Dan to jump.

He looked up to see the barista coming out from the backroom and his stomach dropped. Dan swallowed hard and looked at him. He was cute and Dan’s heart fluttered. Shoving his phone into his pocket he walked up to the counter.

“You’re fine,” he said smiling slightly trying to hide the fact he found him attractive.

“What can I get for you pretty boy?”

Dan stared at him and nearly choked on his spit. He could feel his cheeks going red and he coughed slightly. The barista chuckled and Dan felt absolutely embarrassed.

“Ju- just a cara - caramel macchiato please. Uh la- large.”

The barista, who’s name tag said Phil, looked at him and smiled briefly. “Iced or hot?”

“I- Iced please sorry.”

“You’re good don’t worry.” Phil entered his order in and had a look on his face that Dan couldn’t read. “£2.90 is your total.”

Dan stared at him. That couldn’t be right. Usually, his drinks would cost him around £4, so why was it so cheap this time around?

“I- is that a mistake?” Dan asked and instantly regretted it

“I give attractive people discounts sometimes,” Phil shrugged and Dan stood there dumbfounded. Phil watched him fumble to get his money out and gave him an almost sympathetic look when he noticed his hands shaking.

Dan paid for his drink and started to wish he could go back to his dorm and just enjoy his coffee. But sadly it wasn’t a possibility at the moment. He stepped back from the counter as Phil headed to start making his drink. Rubbing his eyes, he played on his phone for a few minutes until Phil sat his drink in front of him.

“There you go.”

Dan stuttered, “Th- thank you.”

He went over and sat in the back at a table, with his back towards the front so he couldn’t see Phil. His mind was already racing. Some random guy who happened to work at Starbucks was being nicer to him than anyone really had been lately. Taking a drink, he hummed and closed his eyes for a moment. The cold drink sent shivers through him, but in the best way possible.

Digging in his bag, he pulled out his headphones and plugged them in and turned a song on. Something by Muse no doubt, they were his favorite after all. He had yet to see them though. He wished he could, it would make his year probably.

As the music played through his headphones he didn’t hear Phil walking over to him. Hell, he didn’t even notice when Phil was standing beside him for a moment. Dan jumped he felt the table move and Phil sit across from him.

Dan stared at him and hesitantly paused his music. “Uh h- hi?”

Phil offered him a shy smile. “I uh wanna say sorry.” Dan continued to stare at him. “If I made you uncomfortable or anything like that. It’s just my reaction to someone I find attractive and all.”

“O- oh uh, it’s okay.” Dan’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. This boy who he didn’t know thought he was attractive. But the thing was, Dan thought he was cute. So it was almost like a win-win in his eyes.

“What were you listening to?”

“M- Muse,” Dan said and internally cursed at himself. Of course, he was still going to stutter and make a fool of himself. Who was he kidding? That was how he worked apparently and it was god awful sometimes.

Phil bit his lip and was silent for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve heard of them.”

Once again Dan found himself staring at Phil dumbfounded. “You don’t know who Muse is?”

Phil smiled at him and shook his head. “I don’t,” but Phil wasn’t exactly telling the truth. He knew who Muse was, they were his favorite actually as well. He just wanted to hear Dan talk more if he was honest.

“They’re the best!” Dan said growing more confident by the second.

Dan spent the next 10 minutes telling Phil all about them. He told them about the band, some of his favorite songs and more. Phil just sat watching with a fond expression on his face. Dan, when he had someone interested in something he was saying, was always excited. He would smile and never stop talking unless he needed to.

A customer presumably walked through the doors, causing the chimes to go off and Phil looked over. “That’s my cue,” he mumbled and got up and went over. Dan could hear the slight conversation between the two and he almost felt bad for Phil. The lady’s order seemed confusing and he had no idea how baristas do it. He knows he would get confused himself and not be able to keep up with it. That or he would just get mixed up and make the wrong drinks. Maybe it just takes practice though he assumed.

After she got her drink and left, Dan looked back and saw Phil cleaning up. He went back to staring out the window and enjoying his coffee, finishing it, unfortunately. He may order another so he doesn’t have to leave quite yet. The view from his seat was breathtaking and he only just realized it. In the distance was a mountain range that the sun was going down behind. The sky looked like paint strokes from one of the most elegant painters in the world.

Dan looked back over and saw Phil was making another drink. Weird, no one was here. Maybe someone ordered from the app. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed that Phil wasn’t coming back over it seemed to sit and talk.

Putting one headphone in, Dan resumed his music and quietly sung along to it. He watched out the window as Phil walked over with two cups in his hand.

“Nice isn’t it?” He asked, setting down a cup in front of Dan. He sat back across from him and Dan looked at him and then the drink. “I may have seen your cup was empty and made you another on the house.”

“On the house?” Dan asked him.

“Yes,” Phil chuckled, “I covered it don’t worry. I get discounts anyways.”

Dan looked back out the window to admire the view. It would probably still be a while before he could go back to his dorm, so he may as well make the best of it. Taking a drink, he hummed. Somehow this drink was better was the first one. Maybe Phil did something new to it.

“Are you from around here?” Phil asked breaking the silence between them.

“Oh uh- uh no. I just go to uni here. I live a few hours away actually.”

He smiled. “What do you study?”

“Law,” Dan murmured and rubbed his eyes.

It was surprising when Phil stared at him like he had just grown two heads. Most people had that reaction when he said he studied law. He wishes he didn’t but it was something that would hopefully help him be successful later on in life. Awkwardly he took another drink and diverted his eyes to the table.

“You don’t look like the kind of person to study law.” There it was. “English or art maybe.”

Dan shrugged and looked out the window. “What about you?”

“I took a year out and then decided I didn’t really want to go to uni. Maybe someday, but I’m happy here.”

Happy. Maybe someday Dan would truly understand the meaning of that.

-

The next evening Dan found himself back outside the same Starbucks. He rubbed his eyes and looked inside and Phil was there working again. It was a bit busy so he wouldn’t come over and sit with him, but the bar was open and looked promising. Maybe he could talk to Phil a bit then.

He met him yesterday but wanted to talk to him again. Why? Was it because he seemed interested in things Dan had to say? Or was Dan just that lonely he was looking for interaction with anyone, even if it meant a random barista at Starbucks that wasn’t far from his university?

Walking in Dan heard the chimes again from above the door and smiled internally to himself. He walked over and stood behind someone who was waiting for their order and messed on his phone for a moment. He didn’t bring his headphones like yesterday because he was hoping that maybe Phil would be able to sit and talk to him.

“Next,” Phil said and he looked up and was met with a smile. “Hey Dan, what can I get you?”

“Another iced caramel macchiato, please,” Dan dug in his pocket to grab his money. He had to teach his side of his room in order to have hopefully enough.

“Size?”

“Large sorry.”

Phil chuckled again and Dan’s heart warmed. “You’re good don’t worry.”

Dan paid for his drink, which Phil reduced the price again, and sat at the bar. He dug his laptop out of his bag and turned it on to work on the paper he had due in a few days.

“Not sitting at a table huh?” Phil asked setting his drink in front of him. Dan looked up and watched Phil grab a rag and clean the area in front of him. No one had come in yet surprisingly and Dan wanted to take that to his advantage if he could.

“No, I figured sitting here would be okay,” Dan said rubbing the back of his head. “Plus I enjoyed talking to you yesterday.” He murmured and Phil looked at him confused.

He must have just gotten what Dan said, and smiled. “I enjoyed talking to you too.”

The two talked for hours. It turns out they had more in common than Dan ever had imagined. And he was thrilled about that. He never met someone who had so much in common with him and it felt good.

Dan stayed up until closing. He was gathering his things and Phil was cleaning up some of the tables quickly and cleaning the machines.

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” Phil looked at him. “The machines.”

“Not really no, you get used to how they work after a while and all.”

Dan walked outside and waited for Phil. The sun had gone down and he would probably catch hell from Matthew about being so late, but it was worth it. He possibly had a friend and he wanted to take advantage of that.

“Coming back tomorrow?” Phil asked locking the doors on his way out.

“If I have the money yeah,” Dan walked beside him for a moment. “I’m pretty sure you don’t live near campus do you?”

“No,” Phil chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll see you though.”

He waved to Dan and started walking the other way and Dan smiled. Heading towards campus he heard Phil say his name again. “By the way, Muse is my favorite band too, pretty boy.”

Dan stared at him as he laughed and headed on his way. Under his breath, he couldn’t help but mutter, “Cheeky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr!](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/post/186190762430/coffee-day-fic-dan-goes-to-starbucks-and-meets-a)


End file.
